The Price of Success
by Born To Be A Writer121
Summary: "Have you ever been so love with someone, only to have your heart ripped from your chest? That's how I felt when I met Santana Lopez." Follow Brittana as they go through the ups and down of their relationship. An unsuspected backstabber gives one of the girls an offer she couldn't refuse. Come along on this adventure and discover everything you want comes at a price! Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have written a new story for all of you and I hope you all like it. There is plenty more to come and I just want to say thank you to all my loyal readers that keeps reading my stories and waiting so patiently for new chapter updates. You guys are awesome and I hope you're ready to read…I have a few new stories for you, just like this one. I also have new chapter updates for my current stories.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: G!P Brittany & Rachel: If you don't like it, I ask that you don't read it.**

 **Warning: One more thing I will not tolerate disrespectful reviews, constructive criticism is allowed. But rude and disrespectful reviews will be deleted immediately with no exceptions. Please read and review. I hope you like it. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would have never been a Bram relationship. (Brittany and Sam)**

 **Pairings: Brittana, Faberry. Puckleberry and Faberittana friendship. With Fincal mentioned.**

 **{Chapter 1}**

~Brittany's POV~

Have you ever gotten your heart broken before? I sure have, I believe everyone has at one point in their lives. However, can you tell me why it still hurts even after all these years? When you want so badly to get over the one person that ripped your heart out of your chest and stomped on it.

Can I tell you a story? This is the story of my life and it all began when Santana Lopez walked into my life. People may believe that I'm an idiot, which may or may not be true. I am very smart, talented and gay. But I won't lie and say I don't have my dumb moments because I do and trusting that Santana wouldn't break my heart is definitely one of them.

I was actually just fine with everything in my life until she came and fucked it all up, by making me fall in love with her. I just don't understand how someone who claims they love you and promised to never leave you ended up doing just that.

Santana and I met on the football field. I was the new quarterback from California. She was the new captain of the Cheerios cheerleading team. She took my breath away, and I do mean that literally. I was in the middle of a play, when I looked over at her at the same moment she looked at me.

I was then tackled and when I hit the ground I snapped my shoulder out of place, but I didn't feel any pain. When the doctors snapped it back in place and told me sit out the rest of the game, I quickly declined, because if I sat in the locker room for the rest of the game or sat on the bench outside I couldn't see that gorgeous Latina cheerleader and that wasn't going to happen.

I actually ran into her like literally I was coming out of the locker room and she was coming in and I didn't see her. I remember what she told me without realizing that it was me:

"Hey watch where you're going." She said then looking up at me.

"I'm so sorry I hope I didn't hurt you." I said kind of worried I hurt her.

"No, I'm good, so I have never seen you before." She said flashing me the prettiest smile I have ever seen.

"Oh I'm a transfer. I'm actually from California my sister and I are new."

"Does you sister look as pretty as you." She asked and I blushed looking down at my feet.

"Yes, my sis is beautiful. Her name is Quinn Fabray- Pierce. She actually is on your team."

"That hot blonde is your sister?" She asked and I looked down. Figures she would want Quinn. Everyone wants Quinn. I can't blame them though, she beautiful, smart, popular and 100% all girl. While I'm also popular, beautiful and smart. I'm also 50% male and 50% female. Yep! I was born with a penis. I love being one of the guys, but it just hurts every time I'm into a girl and then they see Quinn it's like I don't exist anymore.

"Yeah she is. Um actually here she comes now." I said Quinn walked up to us.

"Hey sis, are you okay? That was a nasty fall and I saw your shoulder. It seemed out of place."

"Yeah I'm fine. Let me introduce you to ... Actually how silly of me, I didn't even get your name."

"Oh sorry about that. I'm Santana Lopez."

"Well this is Quinn Fabray - Pierce. My sister as I mentioned and I'm Brittany S. Fabray - Pierce."

"Nice to meet you guys. So, Quinn how are you liking cheerleading so far? I hope I'm not pushing you to hard." Santana says with a smirk on her face.

"Well don't worry Santana I can handle whatever you give me." Quinn says flirting. I noticed a connection between those two and decided to walk away. Even though, I'm hurt and I want to cry, because I could have sworn that she was into me. But maybe I was wrong.

"Brittany, Quinn and I are going out to eat with my friends Rachel and Sam. Do you want to come?" Santana asked. I wanted to say no, but instead I said yes.

Though out dinner I saw Quinn flirting with both Santana and Rachel. It wasn't fair, I liked Santana, but I guess the feeling wasn't mutual, because all Santana and I were talking about was school, California and the things we love to do. Like I love to dance and sing a bit. While she loves to sing and dance a bit.

Santana's a very cool girl. She also very funny, she told some jokes that had me dying. After we hung out Quinn and I went home, while Sam, Rachel and Santana did the same. As Quinn drove us home, I decided to voice my opinion on the matter.

"Q I like Santana. Can you back off her and stop flirting with her please?" She looked at me while we sat at a red light.

"To tell you the truth B, I'm feeling her girl Rachel. I mean don't get me wrong, Santana is very hot, but there is just something about Rachel that just makes me want to be a better person...I don't know really."

"Am I hearing this correctly? My sister Quinn Elizabeth Fabray- Pierce the biggest player in California has finally been tamed?" I said teasing her. She just rolls her eye as the light turns green and she continues to drive us home.

"Oh hahaha I'm serious B. I like her a lot and I have only spent one day with her. I need you to give her my number."

"How am I going to do that. By the way why aren't you doing this?"

"I...I..."

"Aww how cute your scared?"

"No I'm not! I'm a major bad ass and I don't get scared."

"Says the girl who climbed in my bed when we a really bad thunderstorm, with lighting and everything."

"I was 7 get over it."

"Quinine that was last weekend."

"Oh whatever." She says as we approached our house and she got of the car and stomped in the house. I could help but laugh. As I got out and hit the lock bottom and closed the door. My phone started beeping. It says new text message.

To Brittany:

"Hey I really like you and I want to get to know you better."

~Queen B of McKinley~

I walked in the house and upstairs to my room dropped my bags at the door and sat on my bed. Now who could this be?

To: (431) 597-2379

"Who might this be?"

To Brittany:

"You didn't save my number. That hurts a lot Britt. This is Santana Lopez." I smiled.

To Santana:

"I saved it now, but I thought you were into Quinn? I mean you guys were flirting and everything."

To Brittany:

"Oh no it wasn't like that. Brittany you're the one I want."

To Santana:

"Are you being serious."

To Brittany:

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

To Santana:

"I'm not like normal girls."

To Brittany:

"How so?"

To Santana:

"I was born with a penis and now that I've told you that I'm sure you want nothing to do with me am I correct?

~1 hour later~

I decided to text her back.

To Santana:

"I get it okay. You and I might not have worked anyways. See you around." I places my phone down for maybe even 5 minutes and my phone started buzzing so, I picked it up and its Santana. So, I answered the to see what she wanted. I didn't know I was already crying and my voice gave me away as soon as I begin to speak.

"Hello?"

"Brittany my phone died and I couldn't find my charger, but now that I have, I got your message and you couldn't be more wrong. I like you and yes I think we will work out."

"But what about my penis?"

"What about it. I like you for you and not for your body parts."

"So, you're not grossed out or anything?"

"No, I do have questions about it."

"Okay."

"Is it big?"

"Yes."

"How big is it?"

"About 8 1/2 inches soft and 9 hard."

"Damn! Just wanky!"

"Anything else?"

"Does it work?"

"Yes."

"Can you get me pregnant if we have sex?"

"Yes. I have balls filled with sperm. I most certainly can."

"Do you have any kids or had a pregnancy scare?"

"No."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Okay, how many girls have you had sex with?"

"That's kind of personal. You said questions about my dick not me."

"Well you are attached to your dick, so I think it's a fair question, plus I want to get to know you better, but I'm sorry if I crossed the line.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just I have never had sex before."

"Wait you're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's amazing. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, do you like cats or dogs?"

"Cats."

"What would you do if you saw me crying?"

"I'd dry your tears and hold you in my arms until you felt better."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue or black."

"Santa Claus real or fake?"

"Real." Yes, I knew Quinn was lying.

"Have you had sex before?"

"Yes Britt I have. I was drunk and slept with my ex-girlfriend."

"I mean with a guy."

"No."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"But you said never slept with a guy before."

"I slept with an intersexed girl."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to date me?"

"Yes, but Britt I have to go, my mom is yelling for me to go to bed."

"Okay one more question."

"Okay."

"Will you go out with me on Friday?"

"Yes, now good night before I get grounded."

"Night." I hung up the phone happier than I thought was ever possible. The hottest chick I ever saw is going on a date with me. I lay down and closed my eyes dreaming about Santana.

 **A/N: Okay so do you think I should continue? What do think will happen? What would you like to happen? Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

~Santana's POV~

I woke up too damn early this morning. Thanks to my best friend Rachel wanting to get and exercise. I swear to all that is holy that if she does this tomorrow I will kill her. Rachel is currently staying at my house while her fathers are in Spain on their second honeymoon.

As much as I love Rachel and I do love her. I mean she my very best friend. I will beat her down if she wakes me up at 5:30 in the morning. We don't have cheer-leading practice early in the mornings anymore since coach had her daughter. Coach understands the need for sleep, but apparently, Rachel doesn't. I try to get some more sleep and when I finally fall back sleep, I only got maybe 45 minutes to an hour of sleep.

"San why are you still sleeping?"

"Because it's (picked up my phone) 6:49 in the morning you weirdo."

"Excuse me for wanting to stay in shape."

"Rachel you have a banging body, you're a cheerleader and you walk like everywhere. Plus you're a vegan."

"But..."

"No buts school starts at 8:45 and I plan to be late at lease an hour. Get in the bed Rachel."

"San I don't think..."

"Get in the fucking bed Rachel!" She jumps on the bed and we cuddle before falling asleep. What? I love my cuddles and Rachel does it best, at lease until I can get Brittany to do it.

{2 hours later}

I woke up and checked the time and it was exactly 8:45 am. I looked my shoulder expecting Rachel to already be gone, but to my amazement, she was still sound asleep. She is so beautiful, I know we have to stop hooking up because she said last night that she was into Quinn and I was into Brittany, but one last time couldn't hurt. She had a nine-inch strike zone. Yeah, Rachel was born with a penis just like Brittany. That's why I wasn't freaked out about it. I leaned over and kissed her lips. Her beautiful eyes opened.

"Before you say anything. I want us to have sex one more time and then that would be it. You're starting something with Quinn I know and I'm trying to start something with Brittany. But I really need you right now."

"Okay, one last time." We get up and wash our faces and brush our teeth and lay back down.

"How do you want to do it?"

"I want you on top."

"Okay." I grab a condom from my top drawer, rip the package up and pull her PJ pants down and slide the condom on her hard dick.

"We only have an hour. So no rounds 2 or 3 I can't be late for the 3rd period I have a test and I actually studied this time."

"We'll see how many times I can get you screaming my name."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Damn straight well not straight, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah and challenge accepted, and when I win you have to wear pink for a week. Coach told us yesterday no practice all week." I take off all my clothes and sit on top of Rachel just above her penis. Wait did she say pink? As in the color, she knows without a shadow of a doubt how much I hate that fucking color.

"I don't do pink, but it's fine I will be winning anyways. But you are not to watch or sing anything from broadway, off broadway, musicals, and Barbara Streisand." Rachel looked like she was ready to kill me. Good, let the games begin.

"I accept." She said as I was about to lower myself down, she flips me over and now I'm on my back. She pushes into being and immediately hitting my g-spot. My eyes roll onto the back of my head. Damn, she's not playing.

"Oh my God! Yes right there." I moan.

"You like that San. You like me beating it up like this?"

"Oh yeah baby, go faster." She speeds up and sucks my nipples into her mouth.

"Fuck, Rachel go harder please."

"You want it hard, I'll give you hard." She says pounding into me harder and faster. I can't take it. I might lose this bet.

"Yes, oh Rachel just like that baby. Don't stop."

"Damn you so fucking tight baby, shit you feel so fucking good San."

~Rachel's POV~

Yeah, I got San screaming my name so fucking loud. I'm most differently going to win this bet as a smirk comes across my face as I continue to pound into Santana.

"You think you have to be beat huh? Oh shit, that feels so fucking good."

"I know I do. Damn..." I say and then she flips me over and starts riding me so fucking hard.

"Oh, Rachel baby fuck you feel so damn good."

"Shit Santana you do too, fuck ride that dick baby."

1 hour, 10 minutes and 4 rounds later

She riding me so fucking fast.

"Baby, fuck I'm almost there. Flip me over and pound me hard." I did just that.

"I'll fuck you so hard, you can't walk straight for a week," I said pounding the fuck out of her. We're both drenched in sweat.

"OHHH RACHEL IM THERE FUCK!" Santana screams as her organism approaches. Yes, 7 to my 6. I won. She then pumps her legs up and rides me for the bottom and I completely lose it.

"Holy fuck SANTANA. Ohhhh shhhiiiittttt..." I moan out as I help ride out our organisms. I collapse right on top of her. Then I remove myself from her and take my condom off and throw it in the trash.

"That was beyond fucking amazing. What time is it?"

"Hell yeah it was and it's 9:50 3rd period starts in 35 minutes, so come let's hop in the shower and hope I won't be too late for my test." We hop in the shower, got dressed and jumped into my car.

"So thanks for that."

"You're welcome, but the condom broke and I'm pretty sure you're pregnant with my baby."

"WHAT!"

"Relax I'm only joking San."

"Not funny Rachel."

"I can't believe after 4 rounds we tied."

"Tell me about it. I'm wearing pink. Pink and I have been in a war since birth and I can't believe I have to make nice with it now."

"Oh give me a break, I'm not allowed to sing or watch musicals for a week."

"Don't forget Barbara Streisand."

"You're pure evil."

"I am a bad ass." She smirks.

"Yeah wearing a pink shirt and shoes, yes total bad ass."

"Oh fuck you now get to class." Santana pushes me into my third-period class. I stick my head out.

"You already did Sanny."

"You are ruining my rep."

"I'm sorry Sanny. See you later."

"I hate you."

"Love you too," I said walking to my seat next to Quinn.

"Hey, beautiful," I said sitting down.

"Oh, now you can talk to me. I have heard from you since we went out."

"Chill babe. I know, but the things I want to say to you have to be said in person."

"Like what?" Quinn glared at me.

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me?" Quinn looked surprised.

"You could have called and asked me that."

"I could have, but could I have written your song over the phone are have you this..." I handed her my ring my grandfather gave me.

"What's this."

"My grandfather gave this to me before he died 3 years ago. I have never taken it off until now."

"It's beautiful but I can't accept this."

"Please wear it. I want to your my girlfriend."

"You just asked me out and now I'm your girlfriend. Seems kinda fast don't you think?"

"No. My grandfather was fine and went to the doctor and they found something. A couple weeks later he died. I refuse to waste time pretending I just want to date you. There is something between me and you. I've known you for a couple of days and yet I can't get you out of my mind. I don't want to either. Quinn if you don't feel the same or don't think we have a future tell me now. I don't like beating a around the bush."

"I like you, but this is all so fast. Rachel, we need time to get to know each other and yes I just want to date you for now. I can't just be your girlfriend right away it's weird." I took back my ring from her and placed it back on my hand."

"When do you want to go out?"

"The offer has been canceled," I said doing my work and paying attention to the teacher.

"Why because I won't be your girl? Fine, you know what... Whatever I can have any girl or guy in this school I want."

"Great have fun," I said not looking at her. Once the bell rang, I quickly ran out the room and straight into Santana's arms. She was currently talking to Brittany.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Brittany and Santana asked in union.

"San. I'll meet you at home. Nice seeing you again Britt." I walked out of the school and went home not even caring about the rest of my classes. Hell, I'm there every day on time. I can miss one day and still keep my rocking G.P.A.

~Santana's POV~

What the hell is wrong with Rachel? She just walked out of school. That's not to her. She hates to be late let alone cut school. I mean hell she was only okay with it today was because we were having sexy times as Britt would call it. Yes, we talked about everything, including sex. Quinn comes up to me mad.

"What the hell is wrong with your best friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We were talking and she asked me out. Which was cool and everything, but she gave me her grandfather's ring, and starting talking about how she wanted to be with me and not just date me and how she wanted me to be her girlfriend. I told her she was moving too fast for me and we should just date. I asked when would she like to date? She said the offer was canceled. I was pissed so I said I could get any girl or guy I wanted. All she said was great have fun. She is weird." Perfect.

"What wrong with her?"

"I don't know, look I see you guys later. Britt, we're still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Great." I cut school too and went home and Rachel was laying in my bed crying.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"She doesn't want me San."

"She does but you were moving too fast. Slow down a bit."

"I can't!"

"Why? What aren't you telling me."

"I'm dying Santana."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have breast cancer. "

"No, you're a healthy, 16 years old. You work out like crazy and you eat all the right things. How can this be?"

"My dad's and I went to get it checked because I had a lump in my right and left breast."

"But we had sex. I licked and sucked on your nipples. I didn't feel nothing."

"No, you licked them and I stopped you from sucking them by flipping you over remember?"

"Oh yeah. But why would your parents go on a second honeymoon if you were sick?"

"They left to get a doctor who specializes in breast cancer."

"You are doing the kymo right? You're going to have the surgery right?"

"I don't know."

"With it and the surgery what would happen?"

"I would have a 73-89% chance of living."

"Without?"

"24-42% chance of beating it. I would die within 12- 14 months maybe sooner."

"So that's why you were moving so fast?"

"Yes, I needed a reason to fight."

"So Quinn is the reason? What about me? I'm your best friend aren't I enough of a reason for you to fight?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm pregnant."

"No your not."

"Okay well, you got me there." She smiled.

"Please, Rachel you have to fight."

"Why? I'm a freak and I can't even get a girl. I mean I have a dick and I'm a girl. Oh, bonus I have cancer. What's the point of fighting only to be rejected and die alone anyways."

"Death is not the answer. Death would be final! Like you're giving up and admitting defeat. You are way too damn strong to give up. You will beat this and I will help you every step of the way."

"I'm scared Sanny." She only used that nickname when she was sad or really scared. She used it earlier, but she was only teasing me.

"Of what honey?"

"Of dying, of living ... Of everything." She started crying her eyes out.

"I know you are and so am I."

"What if I fight my hardest and still fail. What if I die anyways?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Okay, then you are going to fight with everything you have to give until the last breath leaves your body."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I care because I love you and I would be completely lost without my best friend here to keep me on the right track. Plus you can not leave this earth without me. I swear to God if you die on me, I will kill you!"

"How would you kill me if I'm already dead?"

"I would bring you back to life and kill you myself.

"I love you too San."

"Don't tell anyone I went soft."

"It would destroy your rep and because you're Santana motherfucking Lopez."

"Damn straight."

"Hold me please."

"Sure."

"My marshmallow."

"Oh, whatever. Only for you and Britt. No one else will ever see this side of me."

"So is Britt something special?"

"I don't know we suppose to going out tomorrow, so we'll see how that goes."

"I'm sure things will go find. Brittany seems really cool."

"She is, you know she's like you."

"What do you mean?"

"She was born with a penis as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rach I told you are not alone ever. It's you and me..."

"Against the world. We have been saying that since 3rd grade."

"I'm going to keep saying it until one of us dies."

"Okay."

"You're going to fight right?"

"Yeah and I'm going to win."

"And why are you going to win?"

"Because my life is way too important to give it up to cancer."

"That's right. Cancer is a scared little bitch and we eat those bitches for breakfast right?"

"Language Santana."

"You said motherfucking!"

"I was mocking you that don't count."

"What about during sex? You were cursing a lot."

"That was sex. It doesn't count either."

"Okay fine whatever."

"But yes we are going to beat the heck out of that cancer."

"Is this why you were moving fast with Quinn?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be with her in case I didn't make it. I didn't want to die wondering what if or waiting for months to ask to be my girl and then die before we could do anything."

"I see, well you freaked her out."

"I know I did. I'll explain everything next week."

"Why next week?"

"Because I have doctors appointments all this week. I told your parents and they were fine with me missing school for this week."

"My parents knew and I didn't."

"Yeah, my parents talked to yours and settled everything with school. That's why I went to school today was to get my exam out of the way and pick up my homework for the rest of the week."

"You left after 3rd."

"I know which reminds me can you pick it up for me?"

"I guess I could do that for a fee?"

"7 organisms was payment enough."

"Oh, you think your that good?"

"Oh I know I am."

"Really how?"

"I videotaped us."

"You what? Actually, pop it in and that would be my proof that I won this morning."

"I was only joking San, I would never do something like to you without your consent.".

"We could try again."

"We said no more sex. Plus you might have something really special with Brittany."

"Yeah okay, well it's noon so I'm going to go back to school."

"No, go tomorrow. I want to watch movies and cuddle. Please?"

"Call Quinn and have her come over."

"I want my Sanny bear cuddles." Rachel said as she started in those pouty eyes. She knew I could never say no when she does that. "

"No." I tried not to look at her. But damn those eyes.

"Okay, but when I date Britt your Sanny bear cuddles end."

"Okay, now come over here cuz I wants to get my cuddle on!" She says mocking me.

"So not funny, and don't steal my words."

"I'm sorry." For the rest of the day, we watched movies and I sat there thinking about my date with Brittany tomorrow night and I honestly can't wait.

 **A/N: Okay just so everyone knows this is a Faberry and Brittana fanfiction. Santana and Rachel will not be having sexy times again. I'm sorry if I confused any of you. So how did you like? What will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter and the last was very hard for me write. I hope you all like it. I am sorry for me taking extra-long to update. I hope you all can forgive me. I am done with classes this semester. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

{Chapter 3}

~Quinn's POV~

I walk into Brittany's room and sit on her bed as she comes in from the bathroom.

"We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She says joking and I smile.

"Yeah, I mean I feel like this isn't working, it's not you it's me... No actually it is you!" I say playing along and she throw a nearby pillow at me.

"Bitch!"

"No, but sis on a serious note I really do need to talk to you." She sits down on the top of her bed.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I want to be with Rachel, but she was moving way to fast."

"Yeah, that's quite strange."

"I feel like deep down there's something she's not telling us."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe she's sick or maybe moving away or something, but I know it's not something good."

"How do you know that?"

"I feel it Britt."

"Well how about you call her and ask her what was her problem?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's like 12:30am. There's no way I would bother anyone at this hour unless it was an emergency."

"Okay tomorrow then."

"But..."

"You are talking to her tomorrow. I can't keep answering questions I don't know. All I can do is give you advice it's up to you if you want to take it."

"Okay, fine you're right I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good now good night Quinn."

"Night." With that said I went into my room and fell asleep.

~The next morning~

Britt and I wake up, shower, get dress and head to school. I spot Santana down the hall and no Rachel. They are like always together. Where the hell is she! I walk up to Santana at her locker.

"Hey Q." She greets me.

"Hey S, where is Rachel? I need to talk to her."

"She had something's to take care of the rest of this week. But she will be back on Monday."

"She not going to be here for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah, why what's up with you needing to talk to Rachel so badly? Last time I saw you, you were saying how weird she was."

"It's personal. I see you later." I said walking off and going into my class, before she could even get in a word.

~Rachel's POV~

I waited for my doctor to enter the room and when he does he has a genuine surprise look on his face.

"Rachel, is everything okay. Are you feeling weak?"

"No, I came to a decision... While I'm scared to death of dying I..." He cuts me off.

"Rachel we have had this conversation before, I can't be your doctor anymore..."

"I ..."

"I refuse to sit by while the young woman I have been talking care of since she was 3 years old, just gives up and die. It breaks my heart to see you not wanting to fight. That's not the Rachel Berry I know and I'm sure your fathers..." It was my turn to cut him off.

"You have spent too much time with me, because you are beginning to ramble on."

"Well..." He tries to talk and I cut him off yet again.

"I am here to tell you, uncle tony that I will fight. I will fight until the last breath leaves my body. You are the best doctor I have ever known and the only doctor my fathers and I trust. If there is one man I know that will fight as hard as I am if not harder it's you." He smiles really big and picks me up an spins me around, completely forgetting he's still at work.

"I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be professional when I'm at work. But how could I be blamed? You have been like a daughter to me for the past what 14 years and you are right about one thing... I will fight harder than I have ever done as long as we do this together Rachel we will beat this."

"What if we try our hardest and I still die?"

"Then the world would have lost angel and the brightness star this world never got to see. But we can wait for that until I'm old and dead... What we need to on focus on beating this."

"At lease you have a chance to grow old and die."

"So do you. No more negative talk about you dying okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"Okay, starting chemotherapy is not going to be an easy thing for you to do. You will often feel tired, have pains all over, have constipation, loss of appetite, weak and you will lose your hair in clumps." I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

"I've already called my fathers and they have issued a fax to you giving me authorization to sign papers until they return."

"When is that exactly?"

"4 to 6 weeks."

"Okay let's get started. I will add your name to the list to have the lump surgically removed."

"Okay."

"You will need someone to drive to these appointments, because you will be far too weak to drive yourself."

"Santana can take me."

"She knows?"

"Yes and she was the one to convince me I should fight."

"Great, you will need a friend during this process."

"Worst case scenario?"

"That would be if we tried everything and nothing worked? The cancer will indeed spread to the rest of your body. It kill you slowly as the days go by, you will become sicker and sicker until your heart gives up and you pass away. Which would be est. 12 - 14 months."

"Thank you. One more question."

"Okay."

"We will beat this right uncle tony?"

"We sure as hell going to give it our 150% effort in doing so."

"You promise?"

"As a medical doctor I can't promise you that you will survive because there is a chance you won't. But Rachel believe me when I tell you ... Hell will freeze over before I let you die without doing everything humanly possible to save you."

"Okay I have to go now. Are we done for today?"

"Yes today was just informational. Your first drug intake will be next week on Wednesday, actually instead of you or Santana driving here, I can meet you at your house every Wednesday around 4:00."

"That would actually be better."

"Santana must be present as a witness every time I am there. I can't have any rumors going on about giving you special treatment or doing something unprofessional or be accused of over dosing you or sexual assaulting you in anyway."

"I understand."

"You also must call me Dr. Gonzales when we are here. Even though you have been calling me uncle tony for 14 years, we have to keep things professional. I can't lose my license because you call me uncle tony."

"I understand Dr. Gonzales is there anything else?"

"No, that is all Ms. Berry. Have a great day." He says opening the door and I walk out and head home. The tiredness is already beginning.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I hope you all like it. What did you like about it? What do you want see happen next? Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	4. Authors Note

Hello to all my loyal readers, I'm sending you this message to let everyone know that I will be updating my stories real soon. I just created a YouTube Channel. Please go show me some love on there by subscribing to my channel. It's **Born_To_Be_A_Writer** . Please follow instructions below to subscribe. I will be talking about my stories and when I will update. But for now I am doing reactions. Please like comment and subscribe to the three video I posted. I love you guys and I hope you guy can show me love. How about a challenge...Every new subscriber that likes and comment I receive, I will update **ONE of your favorite story** within **48 HOURS**! If you can't find it try this...

Update: I am receiving the subscribers so thank you for that. But you guys have to tell me 2 things.

1\. That you are from Fanfiction. Net.

2\. What story you want to be updated.

I have updated Arrange Marriage twice. Keep the subscribing coming. It motivates me to write faster, because I hate to go back on my word.

GO TO **YOUTUBE** AND  TYPE IN **CMAKLAI** IN THE **YOUTUBE SEARCH BAR ...** THERE IS WHERE YOU WILL FIND ME!


End file.
